EcLiPsE
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Una confesion bajo la lluvia suele ser romantica! Siempre y cuando esta no provenga del chico q has amado desde hace años y justo el dia en que te has comprometido con alguien mas. Horo x len. El retorno de Aika-chan. 5 reviews aseguran la continuacion.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Konnichi Wa! Vaya cuando tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí un fanfic. Se que he quedado mal con dos de mis historias. Y para serles sincera estoy algo oxidada, ya rechino XD…_

_O.k la intención de este fanfics es continuarlo si al menos recibo cinco reviews. Y con las demás historia no se crean ya estoy trabajando en ellas. Saluditos y besitos y molto grazie a Kiky Usui, Yojibell cuyas historias me han inspirado retomar este ocio tan bueno._

_**Advertencia: Esto es un HORO X LEN es decir amor entre chicos asi que saben. Eh? Que más? Asi esto es sin fines de lucro todavía no lo logro q me paguen por esto XD…**_

***EcLiPsE***

"_**cuando haya pasado el eclipse habrá luz y todo lo que haya ocurrido habrá ocurrido en las sombras, lejos de todos los ojos…"**_

_**¡Cobardes!**_

**POV¨ Horo horo**

La lluvia de otoño que caí sobre nuestros cuerpos, no podía ser más cruel que sus palabras. Años de conocernos. Siglos de convivir. Pelear. Luchar. Sonreír. ¿Y vos?

Estoy cabiz bajo, con las gotas del agua helada resbalando por mis mechones azul-oscuro. Aprieto mis puños.

-Lo que me dices….!grks! – tengo un nudo ponzoñoso en la garganta. Tus palabras. ¡Esas Malditas palabras han revuelto todo mi interior! ¡Mi vida!

-Tenía que decírtelo- replicas sagaz.

Así de simple. Siempre supe llevarte la contraria y en lo único en lo que estaría de acuerdo con vos.

Decidiste callarlo.

Hasta hoy. En que solo provoca dolor.

-¿Porqué? – me exaspero. No lo soporto. Te tomo por el cuello de tu elegante traje negro. Ese atuendo tan egocéntrico que te acusa de ser prepotente.

Te sujeto con ira, casi con odio. Y propino un certero golpe en tu cara.

No te defendiste. -¡COBARDE!-

- ¡Maldita sea Len! ¡Sos un cobarde!… ¿qué ganas con decirme esto ahora?….cuando yo – lloro. Necesito desahogarme.

No has esquivado mi golpe. Supongo que piensas que te lo mereces. De reojo veo tu mueca de dolor y como un hilillo de sangre recorre por tus labios.

-Horo…-susurras mi nombre con temor.

-¡Callate! No te quiero escuchar…no más. ¡No tenes ni la menor idea de lo que causaste! – continuo llorando.

Las lágrimas más amargas de mi vida. Su camino es insípido con el baile de la lluvia en mi rostro. Exhausto me dejo caer en el césped. Siento como el lodo se sujeta de mis ropas.

….Hay silencio. Ni el quejido de la lluvia contra el suelo tiene sonido para mí. Estoy destrozado.

Mientras, en el interior del hotel. En el salón principal aguarda la mujer a quien di a conocer como mi futura esposa. Damuko. Tan bella, tan dulce. Ella es la mujer que amo.

Y también aguarda ella. Jeanne.

-Horo…- escucho tu voz muy cerca. – solo necesitaba decírtelo. Yo no espero nada.- un relámpago ardiente acuchilla mi corazón.

¿Nada? ¡No esperas nada!

Sonrio. Me carcajeo

- Nada Len Tao. No esperas nada. Entonces porque abriste tu boca. Hoy justamente hoy en que me he comprometido con la mujer que amo. Con ella que daría su vida por mí.

Me incorporo. Te acorralo contra el pilar principal del jardín cuyos abetos impiden que los invitados, nuestros amigos vean esta patética escena.

Te exijo me veas directo a los ojos. Tu mirada arrogante ha huido. Solo encuentro una llena de inseguridad.

-¡Yo también te amo! – el asombro hace acoplo en tu rostro. -¡Desde que te conocí en el living del internado Len Tao me habías hechizado con estos ojos tuyos!

Replique para después besarte. Besarte con toda la pasión del mundo. Con hambre con ansiedad. Con reproche.

Como te bese cuando aquella tarde de verano durante nuestra adolescencia.

-¿Por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas? – te murmuro de beso en beso.

-Lo lamento- me besas- fui- tomas mi rostro con cuidado y asegurando que no me vaya- un cobarde!

La lluvia de otoño sigue cayendo. Cae como esa noche en que nos vimos por primera vez. Lo recuerdas cuando fuimos felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okis. Ya conocen el trato. Saluditos y felices fiestas. Que tengan una feliz navidad.

Con todo su euforia: Aika Asakura- (Aika-chan regreso! Yujuuuu!)


	2. Remember for you

_**Advertencia: Esto es un HORO X LEN es decir amor entre chicos así que saben. Eh? Que más? Asi esto es sin fines de lucro todavía no lo logro q me paguen por esto XD…**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a: **__**Ale-chan, Dimesando, missjees, youjibell y Rinta cuyos reviews me animaron a continuar con esta historia que amoooo…Gracias chicas y espero sus opiniones! ;D**_

***EcLiPsE***

"_**cuando haya pasado el eclipse habrá luz y todo lo que haya ocurrido habrá ocurrido en las sombras, lejos de todos los ojos…"**_

**Cap. 2: ¡Remember of you!**

El astro rey gobierna en su reino con ofensivos rayos. Penetrantes, orgullosos, ofensivos como los que habitan en su mirada. Len Tao cuyo porte haría desfallecer la seguridad en muchos esperaba entre papeleo que las horas murieran una tras otra para poder ser libre de ese circo en el cual le toca ser titiritero de muchos en la prestigiosa empresa de bienes raíces TAO,S.A

-Señor, la señorita Jeanne en línea- se escucha la firme voz de su asistente.

El gesto de hastío aparece en su cara.

-Dile que estaré muy ocupado la tarde con los inversionistas de IVERCASA que le marcaré luego – responde el intercomunicador mientras masajea su sien izquierda con el dedo índice y del medio.

-¡Horokeu! – replica con suavidad y cierto desdén.

Un sonoro golpe con su mano derecha sacude el impecable escritorio de caoba con faldones largos del mismo material.

Una incontenible amargura despide la temple serena de su rostro. Saca su celular del costoso traje, marca diseñador. Con desespero marca el número que tantos años marcó para realizar sus tretas.

Tock. Fip. ¡Te aseguro que me estoy dando un festín de reyes por ello no puedo contestarte! Deja tu mensaje después del tono! ¡Pronto me comunicaré! – la alegre vos del bicolor suena del otro lado del auricular.

Jamás había escuchado esa ridícula contestadora como en estos días. Ya la tenía de memoria y en su frustración la escuchaba para oírlo.

-¡Que patético Len Tao! Estar así por ese imbécil… Grks!...-

_¡Sos un cobarde!… ¿qué ganas con decirme esto ahora?….cuando yo_

Las palabras del chico que ha sido su mejor amigo por diez largos años lo persiguen y la decisión de ambos después de esa tormentosa noche no lo deja en paz.

-No puedo dejar las cosas así- se dice así mismo. –debo hacer algo…pero…

Piensa. Decide, se niega, retoma, analiza. Inquieto por no tomar una decisión y mantenerla.

Cuando un seco ruido proveniente de la puerta hacia su oficina le llama la atención. Una joven de sagaz mirada, cabellos rubios sujetos en una moña alta, con lentes finos de marco negro, traje color beige, corte recto, ajustado a la figura de la joven y un par de tacones punta fina pasa por la puerta sujetando un sinnúmero de carpetas.

-¡Los trámites de seguros para el hotel-restaurante en Hokkaido ya están terminados! ¡Necesito que revises el contrato con la oficina de Medio Ambiente del lugar para después no tener inconveniente con esos bobos amantes de la naturaleza.- replica la rubia mientras revisaba las carpetas y las colocaba en el orden dicho sobre el elegante escritorio.

Después de seis minutos de mudez del cabello violáceo largo. Se escucho un profundo suspiro.

-Atormentarte por lo sucedido no te ayudará en nada, Tao. Concéntrate en el trabajo y olvídalo. Seguí con tu vida.- dijo sin expresión alguna mientras se dirigía a un pequeño escritorio al fondo de la oficina donde un laptop aguarda.

El nombre de la rubia es Anna Kyoyama, asistente personal del Tao y su mejor amiga con la única mujer, sin contar a Jean, su esposa con quién el chino ha establecido una relación de gran confianza.

Por lo tanto, el dolido amor hacia Horokeu no es un secreto para la mujer de oscura mirada.

-¿Por qué suena tan sencillo cuándo no lo es?- replicó

-Lo es…créeme. Escucha a la experiencia- le contesta con severidad.

¡Muh! – fue lo único que se escuchó decir de Len antes de ponerse a trabajar.

"_Olvidarlo y enamorarte de la persona que esta a tu lado, es lo mejor que podes hacer Len…así como lo hice hace tiempo y no me arrepiento de ello"_

Por otro lado, a unos cuántos kilómetros de distancia. Un joven arquitecto de juguetona mirada y sonrisa pícara dirige a los maestros de obra que laboran en la construcción de enormes y elegantes casas.

-¡Necesito la lista de materiales para el comprador y evitar atrasos! – grita hacia uno de los señores de casco grueso encaramado en las vigas de uno de los tantos edificios.

Ha sido un día agotador, el sol siempre resplandece en Yokohama y la brisa marina se siente por todos lados. Su frente suda. Acostumbrado a climas templados o bajo cero, la camisa de babycoll color blanco apenas le ayuda a refrescar.

-¡Pilikka insiste en que las ordenes de trabajo no coincide con los costos de compra! ¿Qué vamos hacer? Señor – le indica un tipo alto, delgado, cabellos negros.

-¡Munkr! Pilikka solo ella se entiende…déjala solo esta cumpliendo con su trabajo. Además si algunos de los obreros esta bajoneándose materiales es mejor saberlo ahora antes que la obra termine. ¡Ajas! – suspiro cansado.

-Es muy agotador estar viajando Horo horo por qué no te quedas hoy en Yokohama y regresas hasta el fin de semana a Tokyo seguro Damuko comprenderá…

-¡Je! Puede ser el problema es que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de ella – replica coqueto y con una energía especial.

-¡Tortolos! – Responde con malicia- esperen a la boda para que puedan disfrutar bien de ustedes mismos…

Con un ligero sonrojo y su dedo índice sobando su mejilla, el chico se hace el desentendido. Aunque en el fondo la razón por la cual retorna constantemente a Tokyo es por alguien más.

_-¡Len! –_

La situación para ambos es bastante complicada, a pesar de haber compartido cinco años de internado colegial, tanto Len y Horo horo no habían descubierto el fuerte lazo que los unía, parecían amigos del alma, hermanos. Jamás se imaginaron llegar a ser algo más.

Sin perder la esencia de sus personas. Len un ser frívolo, calculador siempre delante de los demás, sin contar sus talentos (tocar piano, hablar cuatro idioma y un gran negociador, más sagaz que su padre)

Por su lado, Horo Horo siempre fue un amante a los deportes extremos, en especial el Snowboard, en el colegio sobresalió como el mejor. Con un enorme estómago que llenar. Su personalidad juguetona y explosiva supo darle guerra al orgulloso heredero Tao.

Siempre llevándole la contraria y retándole en cuanto se le podía imaginar. Grandes rivales. Grandes amigos.

Incluso, en la universidad, el destino los llevo a la misma. Len Tao con una doble licenciatura en Administración empresarial – Leyes internacionales con maestría en Mercadeo Internacional y Horo Horo en Arquitectura con especialidad en diseños de interiores y dirección de obra.

Cuando todos creían que se alejarían, ellos mismos establecieron un consorcio de Bienes Raíces. Las empresas Tao en su amplia gama de negocios, se podía dar el lujo de expandirse en el área especializada del Ainu.

Todo marchaba a la perfección en sus vidas hasta que…

_**¡You Have 1 Email!**_

_**From: Len Tarado**_

_**Brasil es agobiante. Cerré el trato.**_

_**Me debes esta holgazán de primera. **_

_**Y mi nombre es: LEN TAO!**_

_**Posdata: Me casé con Jeanne.**_

Parpadeó un par de veces ante la luminosa pantalla de su laptop. Él solía enviarle a Len email para estar al tanto de las negociaciones que realizaban por individual para expandir su empresa.

La noche en que leyó este email, era muy fría en Inglaterra. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que su corazón se quebró en pedazos.

-Se casó- estaba en un estado de shock que lo sumió en tristeza.

-?- En algún lugar de Sao Paolo, un chino de ojos dorados, juró haber escuchado la voz de su amigo.

Al día Siguiente:

-¡Joven Usui noto que el día de hoy esta distraído si no está interesado en trabajar con nosotros podemos dejarlo así! – replico un chico de cabellos verdes, lentes delgados y claros enfundado en un suéter cuello tortuga color gris, pantalones alineados de tela color oscuro.

-¡Muh! ¡Ah! No disculpe Señor Diethel, estaba meditando uno de los puntos del contrato con referente al estilo de las habitaciones, no lo tome a mal- una oportuna mentira afloro en su mente.

_¡Idiota! Casarse. ¿Cómo se le ocurre y sin avisarme? Se supone que somos amigos, socios, conocidos de siglos y el canalla ¡Grkss! Te odio Len Tao…!Grks! y por su culpa no logró concentrarme en este trabajo…!Ah! Mamita y ahora con que le salgo a este ingeniero._

Pensamientos como estos reinaban en su mente desde que recibió la noticia. Del estado de shock paso a maldecir al chino por su osadía y poca delicadeza por no tomarlo en cuenta para tal ocasión y por otro lado, se sentía traicionado. Enfadado…sentía que su amigo lo había engaño.

_¡Es una locura! Debo de calmarme porque me molesta tanto. Si Jeanne no es un postre conmigo, pero ha sido su novia o al menos el prospecto de novia de él, desde la universidad. Pero…!Grks! LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN, LEN….- _y sin darse cuenta lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

La habitación del hotel donde se alojaba era modesta, a diferencia de su amigo el prefería los lugares rústicos, con ambiente hogareño.

-¡Estoy llorando! – se sorprendió de si mismo. Y en menos de unos minutos, se encontraba bebiendo.

-¿necesito saber que me pasa? – balbuceaba embriagado. Mientras se tambaleaba hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Con torpeza, debido al alcohol, sacó una agenda color verde. De entre sus páginas una foto de su amigo se deslizó.

Se tumbó al suelo. La bebida le tenía sonrojadas las mejillas y con la cabeza pesada. Vio la foto.

En ella aparecía, Horo horo en un forcejeo juguetón con Len, quien medio sonreía. Recordó con nitidez ese día de verano. Ambos habían decidido visitar a su amigo del alma, Yoh Asakura en una pequeña cabaña, cuando este cumplió 18 años.

Habían estado pescando toda la mañana.

-¡Que actividad tan aburrida! –se quejo el peli violáceo.

-¡Cálmate Len algo picara!- le animó Yoh

-Zzzzz,ZZzZzZ- Horo horo brillaba por su ausencia.

-Ya estoy harto de esto…- replico lanzando la caña al suelo que por casualidad cayó en el estomago del durmiente Ainu.

-¡Agrk! Oye deberías tener más cuidado…chino amargado- reclamo

-Cierra la boca…estoy hambriento y con una insolación insoportable- siseo el chino con voz ronca.

-¡Glups! – tragó en seco el bicolor quien de inmediato se fijo en la canasta del Tao y la del Asakura.

-Ja,ja,ja,aja…no me digas que el ilustre Len Tao no ha pescado nada en toda la mañana, Ja,ja,ja – se carcajeo a sus anchas –

-Cuando yo estaba en China era el mejor pescador de todos no había comparación- se defendió el chico.

-¡Claro! Debe de ser que a los peces de Japón no le agradan mucho los amargados como tú – le golpeo con su dedo índice…

-¡Canalla! ¿Cómo te atreves? – y en el intento de querer desquitarse resbalo por el muelle y cayó al agua.

Por supuesto llevándose a Horo horo consigo.

-¡Agkr! Suéltame me estas ahogando! – intentaba decirle mientras el Chino lo guiñaba hacia el fondo como piedra - ¡Len! ¡Len! Nos vas ahogar

-¡Horo horo! ¡Sujeta a Len se golpeó la cabeza al caer! – le gritó Yoh desde el muelle con miedo.

Pronto se percato de que decía el moreno. El peso que sentía se debía a que el Chino permanecía inconsciente y se estaba resbalando por su cuerpo.

¡LEN!

Con ayuda de Yoh logró sacar el cuerpo inconsciente del peli violáceo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preocupado replica.

-No estoy muy seguro intentaré comunicarme con el Dr. Fausto de la cabaña continua…no tardaré – indico el peli castaño.

En tanto, Horo horo traslado el cuerpo de Len a la habitación que compartían en la cabaña Asakura.

-¿Por qué Yoh demora tanto? ¡Grks! Baka Len golpearte la cabeza…Baka, baka, baka – decía mientras hincaba el cuerpo de su amigo con el dedo índice, sin embargo el chino no movió ni un músculo.

-¡Espero que no sea nada grave! – replico para luego dedicarse a ver la expresión tranquila del Tao. Su rostro, que por lo general manifiesta una mueca de desagrado, permanecía nítido, tranquilo con ligeros mechones violáceos mojados regados por su frente.

Respiraba pausado, como durmiendo, permitiéndole acariciar la faz de este. Se asombro de lo suave de esta. Luego dirigió su mirada al pecho descubierto. Un dorso firme, blanco, con ligeros músculos le daba un aspecto hermoso.

-¡Vaya tiene buen cuerpo!- se dijo en cuanto su dedo índice recorría juguetón esa zona.

-¿Cuánto sacaste estos músculo? ¡eh! …si siempre has sido un chico flacucho y débil – continuaba diciéndose – viéndole así de cerca, él no es nada feo, porqué será que Jeanne lo rechaza tanto…!ah! si ya sé… por que sos un baka amargado y gruñón…-se contestó a sí mismo, con un sonrojo en el rostro- aunque también sos divertido, te preocupas por los demás aunque no lo demostres, siempre das lo mejor de ti y me ayudas a sobresalir – al percatarse estaba a penas un centímetro del rostro del chino.

El universo, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo existían él y su amigo. Su respiración, su quietud, su belleza casi sobrenatural –¡Eres tan bello!- a un milímetro de posar sus labios sobre la rosada boca del otro.

-¡Horo horo el doctor ya está aquí! – se escuchó decir al abrirse la puerta de la habitación por la cual entró Yoh junto a un tipo alto delgaducho con aspecto demacrado y una chica rubia de hermosos ojos negros.

-¡Ji, ji, ji! No te aflijas Horo horo, él va a ponerse bien.- aludió Yoh al ver al Ainu en la ventana respirando con dificultad.

Había sido una leve contusión. Después de chequearlo, este recobro el conocimiento al percibir un líquido de un fuerte hedor aproximado con un pedazo de algodón a sus fosas nasales.

-¡Grks! Quién fue el imbécil que me golpeó –fueron las palabras del chino al recuperar el conocimiento.

Después de burlársele como cayó al agua y recibió tremendo golpe. Horo horo no resistió abrazarlo por detrás y susurrarle en el oído:

-¡Me preocupe mucho, me alegra que estés bien!

Provocando un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en su prisionero.

-Deja de decir tonterías y suéltame…sabes que no me gusta que me toquen- respondió y empezó a forcejear.

En tanto Yoh, ante la escena, les gritó: ¡Digan ichi!

Y así quedó el recuerdo plasmado para siempre.

-¡Ajas! ¡Je,je,je! Que tonto…-se dijo sin dejar de ver la foto en la cual recorría con la mirada el alegre rostro de su amigo – Me enamoré de vos, sin darme cuenta.

Se confesó en la oscura noche en una habitación sencilla en un hotel modesto de Inglaterra.

Así como hoy, está Len esperándolo en un hotel demasiado sencillo y modesto comparado a los que suele frecuentar. Todo por el Ainu. Todo para repetirle cuando le ama. Para confesársele una y otra vez hasta que él en una noche de estas le pueda creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola! Y que dijeron: ¡Esta nos la monto y nada de nada! Je,je. Les pido disculpa, la demora se debe a que estuve de vacas en el trabajo y no pud****e transcribir el capi hasta hace poco. Espero que el capi les gusta tanto como me gusta hacerlo.**

**No olviden dejar su reviews q de ellos depende esta historia.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, demandas, amenazas de muerte…con gusto- les atenderá la ….**

**¡Besitos!**


End file.
